Digimon VS Pokémon
by lita yuy
Summary: The Pokémon world gets tranfered to the Digiworld. Lots of talking and battles...Enjoy!


Digimon V.S Pokémon  
  
This is my firsht fan fic so hope you like and and keep encouraging me to do more cause if so I am gona make lots and lots more of any anime I know like Gundam Wing, Escaflowne, CardCapors and Sailor Moon.  
  
Well here it gose my crosseover is about to begin.  
  
One Day Kari and the gang were having a picnic and sudenly out of no were "BANG" all the kids jump whit fears. " Waht was that noise it skared me" The young girl kari said. " I dont know kari but are you ok"  
TK replyed " Hey TJ I shoul'd take kare of Kari you can leave her allone I can protect her my self" Davis Said with a grime on his face. " The name is TK not TJ and we can both watch Kari together got it"  
Tk said steermly to daivs and daivs **sobs nohhhh why do you got to be the hero**  
" I am not I just need to watch over her. I promisted Tai that I will not let anything happend to her till I die. Cause back in the old days Kari allmost died on use, and we were Attack by one of the dark masters, and I hade to watch over Kari, and I allways did and allways will no matter what you say Davis. I will never let Kari get hurt" TK said out of love and kidness on their way to were the heard the blast, but Daivis all confused and sad that he did not be the hero. Then davis tript on a Brach on the way, all was laphing.   
  
When They finely arived at the blast They saw 3 kids and digimon but they dont know it is not digimon it is pokémon. Sudenly Brock was gone and you could inmagin were" Oh you are so beutiful you are like a dream come true your perfect for me" Brock the brunette lover boy said then sudenly "ouch, ouch"Brock was hurting " C'mon lover boy time to cool off and to get a new realty "the young orange head girl said buy pulling his ear and trowing him in the river to cool off for a wile.  
  
Kari" Who are you and why do you have digimon?"  
Ash"oh Hi my name is ash, This is Misty and the lover boy over here is brock. We are pokémon traines and I am gona become the world best pokémon master, Misty wants to be the worlds best water pokémon master and brock wants to be a pokémon breather. Oh and this is pickachu and this is togepi our pokémon. And by the way waht are digimon?"  
TK" Digimon is waht you call digimon digital monsters they come from our computer data This is the digital world"  
Misty"digimon digital monsters I hate monsters get them away" All skeard  
Davis" Hey dont worry misty thease are our friends they help save the world from being demolish" Laphing  
Misty"oh I see ok Well they dont look to skery"  
Brock" The digital world is that were we are?"  
Yoli" Ya This place is beutiful isint it"  
Brock"Ya like you"  
Yoli Blushing"OH hehe"  
Cody"Hey We havint intrudest our selfs My name is Cody, this is yoli, This is Kari one of the original digidestined and this is TK he is allso one of them and this is Davis the most louser one of us"  
Davis" Hey who are you calling a louser, louser"  
Cody "Well sorry but you are the most hiritating one of us all you baka"  
Davis"what is a baka?????"  
Yoli and kari" boys"  
Cody"nevermind"  
Misty "Do you guys battle"  
TK"What do you mean"  
Ash" Ya lets have a battle all your digimon a gense all our Pokémon"  
????????????????????????????????????????????? all digidestint kids  
Davis "but I have to worne you we are strong"  
Ash"Oh ya and so ar we"  
Yoli" but whaite a sec an your pokémon digivolve?"  
Ash"What are you talking about digivolve pokémon evolve but cant change back after that so we make our choice to let them or not"  
Yoli and all the other accept Davis" Oh we understand"  
Yoli"So we won make our digimon digivoleve we will play by rocki levle and if they are 2 strong for use we will go to champion Got it:)"  
Ash and the 2 other" what are you saying? Oh never mind"  
TK"Patamon your up first" Patamon "anything for you TK" Kari and your the back up Gatomon" Gatomon" No problem kair I will but them back in the litller box or were ever they came from hehhehehhe:)"   
Kari"OK Gatomon we got the point enouf with the jokes your coming like Veemon and Davis"  
Davis and veemon" Rely well that is cool dont you think maby you should try to hang lous 4 a wile it can help hehehe:)"  
Kari"NO thanks I will pass I am allways on allret and plus why do you try to be more like TKHAHA"  
Davis"????? hu OH man why r u allways on his side"  
Kari "never mind"  
3 traines" they can talk Wow cool mananyways lets stop all this talking and get the show on the road.  
Ash" OK pickachu I chose you and I chose you charizard for you back up if pickachu needs it ok" Charizrad and picachu"charr, Pickachu pika pik  
pickachu"(Yes, Anything for you pal)  



End file.
